


Kitchens at Night

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Late night snacks, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wolfstar headcanon prompt: Remus and Sirius start sneaking down to the kitchens 7th year during long nights studying for NEWTs and eventually they realize that they both like each other and they get together bc of food and "borrowed" invisibility cloaks and late night chats. (thank you!!)" from remussiriusetc on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchens at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there  
> This is just something really short from a prompt on tumblr, hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading

(prompt from [remussiriucetc](http://remussiriusetc.tumblr.com))

Remus had been a little wary at first.

“Come on Moony, how bad could it go?” Sirius had said with a chuckle. “We’ve been studying all night, we deserve a treat.” 

It hadn’t taken much more to persuade Remus to take a break, get under James’ cloak and head down to the empty kitchens. 

 

It became a bit of a ritual. Peter and James would go to bed, not as dedicated as Remus and not as behind as Sirius. They’d wait until after midnight, sneak down to the kitchens and snack on some small things, often bringing their books down with them. 

“Do you think the ceilings are low because elves work here, or do you think elves work here because the ceilings are low?” Sirius said once, munching on a pumpkin pasty.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Remus said, nibbling on just some toast and marmalade. 

“Well do you think they built the kitchens, realised the ceilings were too low for people to work down here, and decided they had to employ elves instead?” Sirius said, looking over to Remus and nudging his shoulder where he was wedged in beside him, sat on the floor.

“Why would they ever do that?” Remus said. “They must have known they would employ elves. This castle is so planned out, they can’t have just made a mistake with the height of the kitchen.”

“Why not?” Sirius asked, grinning, obviously finding this amusing.

“Well they just can’t have.” Remus said. 

“Are you telling me that none of this castle is a mistake?” Sirius asked. “None of the stair cases, none of the random chambers.” That made Remus pause.

“You think it’s a mistake, or the castle moving how it wants?” He asked. 

“You think the castle is exactly how it wants to be?” Sirius retorted. “Because I’ve had a question ever since we started coming down here.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Remus asked. 

“Why is the kitchen door unlocked whenever we visit?” Sirius said with a smirk. Remus went quiet. He’d never really thought it through, but yes, it should be locked. 

“Well maybe the castle wants us to be in here.” Remus said quietly. 

“Wants us to stop working for a bit and have cake together?” Sirius said, his voice dropping a little. Remus chuckled a little, smiling and nodding. 

“It seems so.” He said. The moment went still, and Remus looked into Sirius’ eyes, searching for what the other boy might be getting at. They stayed quiet for a bit, but neither of them went back to eating. He could see Sirius swallowing a little before he eventually looked away. 

“It’s an amazing place.” Sirius said, clearing his throat a little. 

“You’re not saying something.” Remus said quietly. “You’re hiding something.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Pads, I know you better than that.” Remus said patiently. Sirius looked back at him slowly. 

“I was just-...” He looked down. “You look nice in this light.” 

“It’s mostly dark Pads.” 

“Shut up.” Sirius said, although he did smirk. “Just, with the bit of moonlight. You look nice.” He was glad for the dim light, worried Remus might see him blushing. 

“You look nice all the time.” Remus said softly. “More than nice really.” He bit his lip a little. “You think- maybe-...” He trailed off, not sure where to go.

“Yes.” Sirius said.

“I didn’t ask anything.”

“Still yes.” Sirius said quietly. Remus bit his lip.

“Really?” He all but whispered. Sirius turned to look at him properly, face only a couple of inches away from Remus’.

“Really.” He said, closing the gap and kissing the werewolf, feeling him gasp softly against his lips before kissing him back firmly.

 

“You’re looking happy with yourself.” James remarked as Sirius climbed out of his bed the next day. His expression changed as he saw Remus leaning out and pulling Sirius back behind the curtains. He shared a look with Peter, shrugging a little before going back to getting ready for quidditch.


End file.
